New Life
by renesmee101
Summary: Well Bella is the daughter of the famous movie producer Charlie Swan. When they move to Forks Bella is in grade 2 and meets new people. Later in the story they meet up again and Bella realizes that she likes Emmett. Big twist on everything.
1. Chapter 1

_First Day of School_

_Bella's POV_

It was the first day of school and I knew that everyone made fun of the new kid in grade 2. That's why I hate the first day when I move which is frequently. The reason I move so much is because my dad is a famous movie producer so we have to move all over the world. When my dad told me we were moving to Forks I was so sad because I was leaving all my friends behind.

Charlie "Bella are you sure your going to be okay?"

"Dad I'm sure that everyone will be nice here"

Charlie "Well if you want to make friends the easy way you could just tell them who your father is"

"Dad I told you I want to make friends the old fashion way"

Charlie "Ok well you better go if you don't want to be late"

Bella got out of the car and walked into the office. Then this pixie like girl came up to her.

Alice "Hi I'm Alice. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella I'm new here"

Alice "Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?"

"Sure at least someone is being nice to me" Bella said happily

Alice "Well follow me and you can meet them"

Bella followed Alice to the Grade 2 room and went to the back of the class.

Alice "Hey guys this is Bella and she's new to the school. Bella this is Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Chloe" Alice said while pointing to different people.

"Hi I'm Bella. It's very nice to meet you all"

Chloe "Oh great here comes Lina and her posse"

Lina "Hello what have we here?"

"I'm Bella. It's very nice to meet you"

Lina "Ya whatever anyway my birthday is this weekend and my parents say I have to invite everyone so here" Lina said sounding annoyed.

Chloe "That's ok we don't want to come"

Lina "Well if you want to miss out on a wonderful party well it's your choice. Bye losers"

"Well she isn't that nice"

Chloe "Ya definitely stay away from her"

Edward "Well we better get to our seats now"

Alice "Bella why don't you sit with us?"

"Ok thanks"

Just then the teacher walks in the class.

Alice "Mrs. Tortolo we have a new student"

Mrs. Tortolo "Yes Bella Swan right?"

Everyone gasps in recognition of the famous movie producer's name.

Alice "How come you didn't tell us you were the daughter of Charlie Swan the movie producer?"

"Well I wanted to make friends the old fashion way not because my dad is a movie producer"

Alice "We would've been your friends anyway"

Lina "Hey Bella want to be friends?"

"No thanks I already have friends but thanks anyway"

Lina "You'll regret that"

Rosalie "Whatever loser"

Lina "Like I care but you will suffer"

Alice "Bye Lina the loser"

Lina and her posse walk to their desks.

Mrs. Tortolo "Now class lets get to the school work"

Emmett "Awwwwww do we have to?"

Mrs. Tortolo "Yes Emmett you do have to do the work"

_Ring Ring Ring_

Mrs. Tortolo "Time for recess"

Emmett "Yes now I can have free time"

Everyone runs out of the classroom.

Edward "Finally we can play"

Jasper "Oh ya time to beat Edward up"

Edward "How can you beat me up by yourself"

Emmett "Well I can help"

Edward "Now I'm in trouble"

"Why do you guys let him do that?"

Chloe "This is what they usually do this at recess"

Rosalie "Great something wicked this way comes aka Lina"

Lina "Hello Rosalie" she said grudgingly

Rosalie "Hello Lina what do you want?"

Lina "I just wanted to offer Bella another chance to be my friend"

"Well I still don't want to be your friend so good bye"

Lina "Fine good bye"

_Ring Ring Ring _

Emmett and Jasper stop harassing Edward to go to class.

_Ok this chapter is kinda weird but it will get better and I own Chloe and Mrs. Tortolo. _


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

**Authors Note **

Ok I will update soon but people I just want you to know that I don't want any flames and if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it. But if you have any advice I will happily take it into consideration. So thanks so much.

/)/)

( '.')

(")(")


	3. 10 Years Later

_10 Years Later_

_Bella's POV_

It has been 10 years since I saw Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Chloe in grade 2. Were still great friends but we don't see that much of each other. We can only call each other. When I dropped out of high school because I caught my boyfriend Derek was cheating on me with Lina. I was so mad at him that I wouldn't even talk to him or answer his text messages. That was why I moved to Phoenix.

_Flashback_

It was the last day of senior year in school and I had a great boyfriend. His name was Derek and he was the caption of the basketball team. When I walk in the door I see Derek and Lina making out. I went over to him and slapped him. Derek "Hey Bella" sounding nervous. "Don't hey Bella me. I saw you making out with Lina. We are OVER. Bye Derek. I walked away from him.

_Flashback over_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Alice I was having a flashback. Jeez"

Alice "Sorry you can finish"

"That's ok it's done anyway"

Alice "god well I just was going to tell you that me, Edward, Chloe, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are coming to Phoenix to visit you. Oh and Derek said he was sorry"

"Ok I'd like that and I'm not going to forgive Derek"

Alice "Emmett wants to talk to you"

Emmett "Hey Bella"

"Hey Emmett what do you want?"

Emmett "Just to say hi. Hi"

"Nice Emmett now put Alice on"

Alice "Alice here"

"So when are you guys coming over here?"

Alice "Look out the front door"

Bella walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Oh my gosh you guys are here already?"

Emmett "Yup"

"Wow who's idea was it to come here?"

Chloe "It was mine. We all missed you"

"Aw Chloe that is so nice"

_ok that chapter was ok but I'll update soon. Oh and I own Derek. )_


End file.
